Episode 3668
Mikey Episode Number: 3668 Date: Monday, July 23, 1997 Sponsors: A, Y, 2 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Norman Stiles 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Year: 1997 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B ... US! We're on the bus! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On a boring day, two hipsters sing "Meet Me at the Bus Stop" and decide to do so. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ray Charles sings the Alphabet Song, and various celebrities join in, including Michael Jeter, Patrick Stewart, Tony Bennett, Shari Lewis, Lamb Chop, Harry Belafonte, Grover, David Robinson, and Ellen DeGeneres. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The story of Tommy LaPlaid, the painter so sad until he discovered the joys of kicking his paints on the canvas. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Frazzle and the Frazzletones sing "Frazzle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking At Tiger" (Refilmed Version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets Go to the Movies Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Lily Tomlin introduces the Muppets reenactment of The Nephew of Frankenstein: Fozzie visits his uncle, mad scientist Dr. Julius Strangepork, who's creating a monster comedian (Mulch). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|6 Apples Minus 3 = 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster has the hiccups |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Gordon, Susan, Gladys the Cow, and Elmo sing about going to the library. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul A |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Airplanes carve the capital and lowercase letter Y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Marjory the Trash Heap, Philo and Gunge, Red, and Boober Fraggle sing "Without a Hat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Playground Map Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A map of Australia morphs into the shape of animals that are found there |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap-Dancing Shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Grapes of Wrath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and the Fly Girls sing "Healthy Food" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sees that Samantha has 2 shoulders, 2 hands, 2 eyes, etc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Buster the Horse tells the story of "Jack and the Beanstalk" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl tries to figure out why her dog is crying. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Frog Talk" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo shows words that end with the letter Y, but the letter won't cooperate with him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: A for Ape |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Old MacDonald Had A Farm" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y: Yuri, a yellow yak, eats yams and yogurt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Buster the Horse announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Gordon holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide